


Return the Favor

by NerdyTrashyFunny



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Emma can't keep her eyes or hand off Killian, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Killian is a handsome bastard, Love, Morning Sex, Oral Sex, Sleeping Together, Trust, domestic life, relationship, wake up sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 01:40:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7146956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdyTrashyFunny/pseuds/NerdyTrashyFunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Killian and Emma enjoy their weekend off. Emma is curious how far she can go with her boyfriend, so she tries something new.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Return the Favor

Emma woke up from a bad dream. Her heart was racing like she'd run a marathon and the light that fell through the window blinded her.

She sat upright in her bed and took a deep breath. 

After all, this was nothing new to her. With all the turmoil and drama that's usually going on in Storybrooke and her being the saviour and so on, those bad dreams tend to break her sleep every other night.

Still, waking up at 6 in the morning sucked, especially on a weekend. Emma turned to her left to check the time again (it was 6:03 now) and took a sip of water. She couldn't remember what kind of nightmare woke her up this time, but she still had this bad aftertaste in her mouth that would often stick to every nerve of hers. 

She turned to her right and saw Hook who was sleeping like a log, as usual. Emma smiled because he looked so peaceful and pretty, the sight of him immediatly washed away every bit of fear which the horrors of the night might have left.

His face was turned towards her and his breath was slow and steady. Emma lay back down on the bed, also facing Hook and just looked at him for a while. There was nothing in the world that could calm her more than lying next to her favorite pirate. Apart from a cup of hot chocolate with Henry of course.

After a while, she realized that her hand had started to trail soft little lines around Killian's face. His hair was falling into his forehead and his beard looked especially scrubby. He might have to shave soon, but Emma kind of liked that tickly feeling when they kissed. 

Speaking of kissing, she decided to plant a kiss on Killian's mouth before going to the bathroom. There was no point in trying to go back to sleep, it wouldn't work for her at this time of the day. Careful to not wake him up, she left a kiss on his mouth (and another one on his nose, for good measure) and peeled herself out of the white sheets. 

She took her time brushing her teeth and fixing her hair. She didn't shower, Emma didn't want Killian to wake up without her lying next to him. Whenever that happened to either one of them, they got a bit scared that the other one might have been abducted or cursed or whatever the next villains had in store for them. It was a bad habit, but one that neither of them could get rid of. 

When Emma crawled back into bed, Killian was lying on his back. She watched his chest rise and fall, as if she was checking that he was still alive. Seeing so many dead or injured people made her appreciate that most of her loved ones were still living. Losing Neil and Henry were the hardest things that had ever happened to her and she was infinitley grateful that she had her son back. And that she found a new love in all this chaos that was her life.

Well, most of the time, it was chaos. On other days, it was different. Just her, Hook and Henry, her parents and her friends ... just that.

This time, Henry was spending the weekend with Regina and his grandparents, so Emma would be having even more time for herself. And Hook. Who was still sleeping like nothing could ever wake him up. Lucky bastard.

 

Suddenly Emma noticed something. Something that made her smile again. Either Hook was having a really good dream (once again, lucky bastard) or he already had a very bad case of morning wood. Either way, Emma asked herself how she could have missed that obvious bulge under the blanket for so long. Like, there was no way to miss that. Especially since the blanket was hanging so low.

Emma crawled closer to where Killian was sleeping in order to tuck him back in. But then, she had a different idea. 

She let go of the blanket and crawled on top of him instead. He made no sound and didn't move at all. Emma was wondering what needed to happen so he would wake up. She placed her hands on his cheeks and gave him an affectionate kiss. 

Emma chuckled.

"I wonder what it was like when my parents did it", she wondered. And then she realized how wrong that sounded, even in her head.

Her hands were on Killian's chest now and she felt the first hints of an upcoming arousal in her stomach. Well, she was literally sitting on Hook's erection, so of course she would get aroused.

Still, this was more than usual.

She gave him another kiss, somehow hoping that he would wake up and embrace her, but also not because she loved seeing him asleep. He didn't wake up.

"Wow, he must have been exhausted", she realized. It had been a long week, for both of them. But Killian was the kind of guy that would never say a word about being played out or tired.

"You always play the strong one, don't you Killian?"

The sound of his name seemed to move something in him. He sighed and moved his head a little, but he didn't wake up. 

"Maybe I should reward you for everything that you do for me ...", Emma said out loud. Killian didn't move.

She's never done anything like that, but why not try it now ... 

She slowly pulled the blanket off his body. Under it, Hook was just wearing a black V-neck shirt and some grey sweatpants.

(How long it had taken Emma to make him wear normal, modern clothes ... not that she didn't like the pirate style, but being dressed in leather and coats all the time can't be comfortable.)

She put her hands under his shirt and let her fingers trail over his stomach and his chest. She felt his muscles and his breathing and Emma wondered why that turned her so much on.

Cautiously, she moved her hands away from his upper body down to his hips and pulled his sweatpants down. The obvious basically sprung towards her.

Hook was hard as a rock, there was no other way to describe it. It's not like Emma hadn't seen this before, but this was something else. 

"You better be dreaming about me", she mumbled as she started to stroke him. Her fingers were warm and soft and her hand moved more precisely than usual. Emma wanted to see how long it would take him to notice what she was doing.

But despite her best efforts, he didn't notice at all. She moved around the head with her thumb and increased the pressure of her hand, but the pirate slept like an infant. Emma got bored and decided to try something else.

She licked her lips in anticipation and started to softly lick the tip of his cock. She was still stroking him a little bit, but the main action was now in her mouth. Killian sighed and shifted a little bit in the bed, but Emma didn't mind him waking up now. Her tongue was swirling around his tip one more time before she took him wholly in her mouth. Killian started to moan quietly when Emma moved her head up and down. She looked at him, but he was still in his dreamland. His bad if he slept through the best blowjob he's ever received.

Emma's body however was fully awake. Her cheeks were flushed and she was wet as fuck. Maybe it was time for her to get some action, too.

She was only wearing panties and a small, rose coloured nightgown. She only got rid of the former. If he wanted her naked, he would have to wake up and do it himself. Can't do everything for a man.

In one smooth motion, she was back on top of him and he was inside her. It felt so good, like it's been ages since they've done it. But Emma always liked being on top and she immediatly started moving again, slowly rocking up and down his length. She put her hands back on his chest to support herself and quickly assumed a quicker pace. She was so wet and aroused that everything seemed to happen on its own. Quiet moans escaped her mouth, words even. Most of them "oh", "fuck", "Hook" and finally "Killian".

Killian groaned and his eyelids started to flutter.

"Emma, what are you - ooh" was everything he managed to say, the last word already fading back into a moan. He looked so confused and pleased at the same time, Emma had to bend down and kiss him passionately until he was fully awake. When she let go of him, he smiled and placed his hands on her hips, admiring the view and helping her move even quicker.

"Fuck, Emma."

"Already on it, Killian."

That response earned her a chuckle. But that didn't last long, he was close to coming. Emma could feel it because of the way Killian clutched his hands around her body. He closed his eyes and let his head fall back into the pillow.

When he came, he came hard and moaning and Emma gasped because of the hot liquid that flushed into her. She still managed to wait until he was done before she stopped moving, knowing that it would feel better for him this way.

Before she could end that thought, Killian turned her around so he was lying on top of Emma now and kissed her deeply. Emma smiled and and grabbed his hair like she always did when they were this close.

"Hope you didn't mind waking up like that", Emma finally managed to say under the seemingly hundred kisses that Killian gave her.

"Are you kidding, Swan? I want that every morning now!"

"Hah, you wish!"

They laughed and kissed for about five more minutes, then he looked her straight in the eye, giving her the sweetest look he could offer, and said:

"Want me to return the favor, Swan?"

"You need to ask?"


End file.
